


Good Night

by Ivylui



Series: 生贺系列 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, RG生贺, 中文, 原创
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015-06-30 RG生贺。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

他的目光总会先被他的眼睛吸引。时而苍白，时而深邃的风暴蓝。工作时沉静如水，温存时像燃烧着白色的火焰。在阳光下偶尔会泛出一缕银色的异彩，永远蕴含着只有他才能看出来的，孩子般纯粹的热情。然而那双眼睛在愤怒时会化作冻结一切的冰冷，扩大的瞳孔仿佛瞬间就能让对方笼罩在漆黑的怒火中。虽然那双眼睛现在正闲适地闭合着，他依旧能够饶有兴致地凝视上好一阵子。近乎纯白透明的睫毛柔柔地覆在下眼睑上，让人忍不住想亲吻的双眼皮划出两道优雅的弧线，恰到好处地点缀在上方。完全放松的眼角镌刻着淡淡的笑纹，这让他感到自豪，因为是他制造了那些美丽的纹路。颜色同样淡泊的眉梢，每次戏谑地挑起都能让他会心一笑。他并不喜欢眉间那道即使在放松状态下依旧清晰可见的皱纹，因为那意味着压力和烦恼。但他依旧爱着那道纹路，就像爱着这个人的一切。

目光顺着点缀在额际的雀斑一点点向上挪动，他故作无辜时会刻意往这里堆起皱纹，让他既无奈又不忍。曾经让这个人暗自烦恼不已的发际线似乎已经停下了后退的趋势，像主人守护自己的祖国一般顽强地守护着最后的疆土，那一缕稍不注意就会开始打卷的姜色发丝此时正软软地搭在前额，卷成一个调皮的逗号。鬓角的发色已经开始变淡，他想起这人曾经对他的银发表现出酸溜溜的嫉妒，但他其实更喜欢眼前这些泛着淡红色光泽的花白碎发。修剪齐整的发丝向耳后汇集而去，毛细血管在耳廓上描绘出复杂的图案，他知道只要在这个部分用齿尖轻蹭，就能让这个人丢盔弃甲，彻底融化成一团欲火。他兀自轻笑几声，目光顺着耳廓滑向柔软的耳垂，滑过颧骨上那颗凸起的小痣。他又着迷地看了一会儿散落在笑纹间的淡褐色斑点。

他在他的注视下翻了个身，发出一声轻叹，但并没有醒来，依旧继续着平稳而缓慢的呼吸。伦敦的灯火透过窗帘的缝隙弥漫在室内，在熟睡的人脸上打出朦胧的光影。他的目光落在随着唇角蠕动的法令纹上，只有他知道这个人在挤着眼睛露出调皮的坏笑时会让法令纹勾起一个漂亮的角度，让他心中充满怜爱和自豪，同时也有一丝羡慕。这个人从来都不知道自己有多美。他的鼻子，哦上帝保佑这个完美的鼻子。在他头一次看到这个人的侧颜时，就对那微妙的弧度深深着了迷，他近乎魔怔般爱着这个鼻子。他会从鼻尖开始，用嘴唇一寸一寸滑过长长的鼻梁，最后抚平眉间那道深刻的皱纹，在额前印下轻吻，每次都会让这个人低声轻笑起来。他喜欢听他的笑声。从胸腔里涌出的，低沉的，美酒般醇美的笑声。

还有他的唇，即使在熟睡时也会抿成一条细细的直线，让他忍不住想亲吻上去，用舌尖膜拜每一道纹路，听他唇间滑落的轻叹，或呻吟，或热切的恳求，他现在就想吻上去。

但他不想打扰他珍贵的睡眠，目光继续滑落，保养得光滑柔顺的下颚，即使在这样的深夜也难找到一丝胡茬。但他知道他的胡子跟头发一样柔软，温暖得让人想贴上去轻蹭，像只圆润的奇异果。当然，他不会当着他的面作出如此评价，因为那只会换来一个带着杀意的瞪视。尽管连那杀意也让他爱慕得无法自拔。

他会用舌尖轻轻描绘下颚中间那道可爱的（这也不能在他面前说）小沟，在脖颈上留下一道湿痕，滑落到锁骨的小窝里，留下一个淡粉色的斑点。他的目光顺着胸前卷曲的毛发没入被单覆盖的黑色阴影中，又重新回到他的脸上，对上了那双风暴蓝的眸子。

“……Hi。”

“你在干什么？”

“在看你睡觉啊。”

他轻笑一声。“如果你十年前说这句话，我可能会受宠若惊。”

他会心一笑。“哦？我以为我们昨天才结婚。”

“快睡吧，我可不想听你哀叹追不上那帮年轻警官。”

“原来你嫌我老了。”

“我们都老了。”Mycroft侧过身，把脸埋进他的肩窝里。

‘Good night, Husband.’

‘Good night, My dearest Gregory.’

**Author's Note:**

> 明明是RG生贺，却写成了对麦考夫发花痴。  
> 于是10-17一定要把花痴发回来。  
> 题名就叫He Smiles好了 : )


End file.
